1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, in which a mold layer with a rounded corner is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the mobile market is expanded, many researches on an electromagnetic wave in electronic devices are being actively conducted. In the case that a plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted on the electronic device, electromagnetic waves emitted from each semiconductor package may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) in other semiconductor packages. As a result of the EMI, the electronic device may suffer from several technical failures (e.g., malfunction or operational failures).
In addition, various types of semiconductor packages have been developed to meet an increasing demand for a high speed and high density semiconductor package, but the EMI remains as an unresolved issue in the semiconductor packages.